Castlevania: Bloody Tears Like Roses
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Every Generation a great evil far worse than even the Grimm rise to bring a darker shadow of death and fear over the world. Now, as the two great evils of the world clash in war, among the young heroes of Remnant, a child of the Belmont Clan will step up, to continue the family legacy of hunting the night... But... Is he ready to face Count Dracula and Death itself?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: CASTLEVANIA IS THE PROPERTY OF KONAMI, RWBY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF ROOSTER TEETH PRODUCTION AND THE LATE MONTY OUM, ISAIAH BELMONT IS AN OC CREATED BY JARKOTA.**_

 _Long, Long ago._

 _A man gave himself over to darkness._

 _Some called him the Hunter._

 _Some called him Lord Tepes the Third_

 _Some called him Prince Vlad the Son of the Dragon  
_

 _Some Called him Vlad Dracul the Impaler._

 _Many called him… Count Dracula._

 _Gifted or cursed, he became a great demon, he was nearly invincible, bringing great suffering and fear to the world._

 _Only one man, and that man's descendants could face him._

 _Tied to his city castle, He would be defeated and killed, and his home would fade into shadows._

 _But it would always return. Every generation, during its darkest moments, the Lord of Shadows would rise… with his city… Castlevania._

 _But he has never stood unopposed._

 _For as Castlevania rises, the Belmont Clan hunts the Night._

 ** _CASTLEVANIA: BLOODY TEARS LIKE ROSES_ **

Salem smiled as she stood watch as Cinder Fall trained her Fall Maiden abilities. Cinder's 'friends' Emerald and Mercury stood off to the side by her observing as well, and just behind her, was the still apologetic and injured Tyrian.

He failed, and she was greatly disappointed in her assassin, but she had learned from the girl's mother that one should never underestimate a silver eyed huntress.

"You are growing stronger, young Cinder," Salem nodded in approval as the near mute, injured Maiden slaughtered some of her more powerful Grimm with ease.

"You are foolish, Betrayer," a voice spoke from the shadowy hallway as the chamber doors swung open. "The Maiden Powers can never be wielded by one who walks in the shadows as we do…"

All of Salem's servants present witnessed something they had never seen before. Fear in her crimson eyes.

In walked in a man, standing at a little over six-foot-tall, with long silver hair and a sharp goatee, and dressed a crimson red and black regal suit and cloak. By his side was a young woman, shrouded in a dark cloak, her almost glowing emerald eyes, glared hatefully at Cinder.

"You're alive…" Salem breathed.

"I haven't been that in many, many years, Salem," the man smiled almost kindly. "But, I walk again. As you should have expected. You and the Hunter's little plan did not seem to work, now did it? I must commend you, it was a good effort."

"You took a large part of my creations from me, Child," the man growled, showing sharp fangs. "So, I have come to take something you hold in high regard from you…"

"YOU WILL NOT DISRESPECT THE QUEEN!" Tyrian shouted, throwing himself and his bladed gauntlets at the man. He easily caught Tyrian by the throat and squeezed tightly.

"Queen? Salem?" He glanced back at the ghostly white woman in black, "That's poor comedy."

With what seemed to be minimal strength, the man slammed Tyrian on the stone floor, making a small crater around him. The faunus gave a gasp before he went limp, unconscious on the ground.

"Cinder…" Salem breathed as she stared at the two intruders. "Run…"

Cinder nodded, and turned to run out the other exit, but the girl in black was suddenly standing directly behind her, staring at her in pure hatred, her lower face, her mouth opened up to show fangs as she smiled like a predator staring at her pray.

"What do you want?" Cinder breathed as she took a step back, lighting her hand in flames.

The girl remained silent, continued to stare and smile before she finally spoke in a voice that had haunted Cinder's dreams. "Do you believe in Destiny?"

Cinder's eye widened in terror before she extended her arm and released a blast of fire, which hit nothing but the wall.

She turned quickly to see the girl standing with her arms to her side directly behind her, still with the same ice-cold, fangy smile.

Cinder extended her arm again to blast at her, but gasped when she grabbed her by the wrist and bent her arm around, twisting Cinder's body so that her back was pressed against her chest. "It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours…" she hissed into Cinder's ear as she held her firmly against her. "But take comfort in knowing… that against my better judgement I'm going to grant you a power you have never imagined…"

Cinder gasped as her enemy sank her fangs into her neck and began kissing and sucking on the wound. She gasped in a mix of pleasure and severe pain as she felt her strength fading. "Em…er…ald… help… me…"

Cinder's yellow eye rolled back in her head as she went limp and a bright yellow energy erupted from her chest flying straight toward Emerald.

Emerald screamed as the energy slammed into her body and she collapsed into Mercury's arms. "Screw this shit…" Mercury growled picking his partner up in a cradle, "We're out of here!" He said turning and running out the door.

"Wait!" Salem called, but the Count stepped in front of her.

"Tut Tut Tut," He gave a fangy smile. "I just wanted to give you a nice little warning shot, Salem," he said, leaning down to look her in the eye, "And make you aware, this is only the beginning of what I plan to take from you. If you would like to speak on this further … you know where to find us…"

He turned and exited the room, with the girl carrying the lifeless Cinder behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yang Xiao Long cursed as she squinted through her wet goggles as she pushed her motorcycle, Bumblebee, through the torrents of rain. This storm came from nowhere and she was struggling to keep her bike in the road and prayed she was still on the right path to Haven Academy.

She slowed the bike when she saw a small make shift shelter and a man huddled by the fire, waving to her. She climbed off the bike and rolled it toward him. "More than enough room here under my tent and by my fire, at least till this storm passes." He was dressed in a long brown coat over a worn out priestly garb. He had a haggard, unshaven face and graying reddish blond hair, but eyes that looked more like they belong to a huntsman than a priest.

"Thank you… uh… Father…" Yang said awkwardly as she sat down by the fire.

"Eh, just call me Isaiah," He said, pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to the girl. "Not the best of weather for a ride, my dear."

"Oh, my name's Yang! And I've been traveling for over a couple weeks now actually," Yang replied, "My sister's at Haven and I'm trying to play catch up."

"Interesting, I'm headed toward the Haven Academy as well," Isaiah nodded, "my younger cousin arrived and I've been burdened with bringing him bad news and a … burdensome gift."

"Bad news?" Yang asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes, his sisters and parents were recently killed…" Isaiah sighed.

"Grimm? White Fang?" Yang asked, and was off put when he started to laugh.

"We would have been so lucky had it been either of them…" Isaiah glanced to the elaborate case at his side. "the 'gift' or curse however you want to look at it, this weapon… can only be wielded by one chosen within our family, and is the only thing that can defeat the beast that harmed our family. Which is why he attacked our ancestral home. And me and my young cousin are the only ones left of our blood line. It rejected me, so process of elimination, Wolftail will be the only one who can wield it."

"Wolftail? He a faunus?" Yang asked.

"I dunno, I always thought he was part chicken… course that partly to do with the neutering of being raised with seven sisters… Na, I've called him that since he was a kid, always liked to tie his hair up in what he called a warrior's wolf tail… never had the heart to tell him it was a pony tail…" Isaiah laughed, "But by letters I've received he's grown up a lot since I saw the brat. Pain and loss… it will make an adult out of you quick." He glanced away, "I dread adding more pain to the burden he's borne since last spring."

"Last spring? Did he go to Beacon?" Yang asked softly, glancing down at the fire.

"Aye," Isaiah nodded, "His partner helped him get his head on straighter than any of the rest of us in the family ever could. They were close very close. Even reading the letters we could tell it was only a matter of time before a wedding was going to happen… then…"

"The Battle of Beacon…" Yang sighed knowingly.

"He made it… she didn't…" Isaiah pulled a flask from his coat, "He's still out there fighting. Now with a purpose. For her. Avenging Lost Love… it'd be the title of the Belmont Family History…"

Yang glanced down staring at the fire, she could just picture this powerful Huntsman in training with so much weight on his shoulders. Pink color crossed her cheeks as a fantasy of her taking said huntsman in training into her also burdened arms, so that they may share their struggles and sadness in a warm hug, if not more. "Down girl…" Yang shook her head, "What's his name?"

"Jaune Belmont," Isaiah replied, "He may have used an alias, though. The family name isn't popular in most circles."

"Maybe, I don't remember a John Belmont…" Yang replied, and the two fell into silence. She only knew one Jaune, and… it just couldn't be.

"You said… your cousin is at Haven Academy in Mistral?" Yang asked, and the old priest nodded, "My bike holds two, if you want a lift. I am going that way after all… and maybe my sister and her friends can help us find him for you."

"That would be a blessing, my friend," Isaiah nodded, "I accept your offer. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure," Yang smiled warmly.

"We leave in the morning or as soon as this storm passes, whichever comes first," Isaiah said, stoking the fire.

-.-.-.-.-

Ruby Rose sat by herself at a table at a small diner outside Haven Academy in Mistral. She sipped idly on her soda as she watched her friends Nora Valkyrie and Li Ren across the street at a clothing store. Something seemed to have clicked at their last big fight with that demonic Grimm just outside Mistral's borders in the ruins of Ren's home village. The arguably insane huntress had almost become a girl, and was putting Ren through the paces of boyfriendhood.

"Morning, Crater Face," Jaune Arc said as he took a seat across the red-hooded huntress.

"It's afternoon, Vomit Boy," Ruby smiled at her friend. "Long night?"

"Yeah, not resting well lately…" Jaune said, glancing away. But Ruby knew all about how he snuck out to the roof and practiced with the recording of his late partner, Pyrrha Nikos.

His eyes settled on the last survivors of his team from Beacon, and Ruby saw his eyes soften with sadness and a longing. "You ok, buddy?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, just…" He could almost imagine himself being pulled through the store by Pyrrha, hearing her melodious laughter. "Ever think about what might have been, Ruby?"

"It would have been a weapon store," Ruby said with a slurp.

"A what?" Jaune glanced to Ruby.

"A weapon store, Pyrrha probably would have occasionally dragged you dress shopping," Ruby said, "But most of the time, she'd be pulling you to a weapon store, probably wanting to try to upgrade your sword or shield."

Jaune lowered his gaze. "Yeah, her and Nora would probably tag team Ren and I…" Ruby cut him off by shooting to her feet so fast that her chair fell backwards crashing into the stone patio floor. "Ruby?"

He looked and saw her silver eyes wide, rapidly tearing up, and her mouth slightly ajar with a trembling lip. "Ruby? What's wrong?" He turned and followed her line of vision, just as who had caught her eye turned and saw them.

"WEISS!" Ruby screamed, jumping the patio fence.

"RUBY!" Weiss Schnee grinned, and ran toward her partner.

The two met halfway with a colossal hug, cleaning to each other for dear life. "Weiss! You're here!"

Weiss simply buried her face in Ruby's cloak, and began to sob.

"Weiss!" Jaune called running up and standing by the two reunited best friends. the commotion brought the rest of Team RNJR to the street.

"Weiss, are you ok, what are you doing here? Why aren't you in Atlas? What's going on?" Ruby asked as the white-haired girl continued to cling.

"I had no idea you'd be here… I came because I thought I might find … find Winter, but… I am so, so happy you're here…" Weiss pulled back, tears for everything she had gone through, Beacon, Team RWBY, her father, her brother Whitley. "I have nothing left…" she said as her face crunched up in emotional pain.

"Sure, you do," Jaune said, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "You're holding on to the best partner you could ever have. And we've got your back too."

"He said it!" Nora exclaimed, punching her palm.

Weiss pulled away, and attempted to pull herself together. She held her chin high, and pushed back her shoulders. "I thank you all…" She said, her voice still shaky.

"C'mon! Let's go talk to Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said, grabbing Weiss' hand pulling her toward Haven Academy. "He's still trying to get us in to talk to Professor Lionheart. He's also met one of Professor Ozpin's Photo Jays!"

"The term is Protégé, Ruby," Ren said with a fond smile, taking Nora's hand as they followed their excitable leader back to Haven.

"Ruby! Slow down!" Weiss called as she dragged her through the halls of the towering academy.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby called, throwing open a office, and the two occupants glanced up at the intrusion. "Oh, uh, hi Oscar…" Ruby said, smiling at the young man, who blushed furiously at the hooded huntress.

"Hello, Ruby," Oscar squeaked, and Qrow rolled his eyes as he leaned back in a chair with his feet propped up on a desk.

"What ya want, Kid? Thought you and your friends were taking the day off," Qrow said, before noticing the silver-haired girl at Ruby's side. "Mini-Ice Queen, good to see ya."

"Hello," Weiss managed to get out. "Mr. Branwen, have you seen my sister Winter?"

"Winter Schnee, yeah I…" Oscar started to speak up, but was interrupted by Qrow.

"Oh, she's here? Nope, ain't seen her," the older huntsman said quickly.

Oscar gave him a look, before glancing back to Ruby, "If we see her we'll be sure to send her your way."

"You're a sweetheart," Ruby smiled at him, "C'mon, Weiss, I've got SOOOO much to tell you about!"

"Ruby, wait, I need to …" Weiss squeaked before she and her partner disappeared, leaving only rose petals in their wake.

Several hours later, Ruby and Weiss sat on her bed, and Weiss listened intently as Ruby described the harrowing journey she, Ren, Nora, and Jaune took from Patch to Haven, good times, bad times, and horrible times. "I have to admit," Weiss finally said, a soft smile forming on her face, "You've come a very long way from the know-nothing dolt that tried to blow me up at Beacon's Docks."

"Oh… uh… thanks, Weiss…" Ruby said, her cheeks coloring pink, before her eyes fell on the clock and widened, "Oh dear, it's late… I'll take you and get you a place to sleep…" Ruby said as she started to get up, but froze when Weiss took her hand.

"Can… Can I stay here with you tonight?" Weiss said, not able to meet Ruby's eyes.

"There are two beds, but Uncle Qrow will be back by morning after he gets done closing… well, keeping the bars open."

"We … could share, I just… don't want to be alone…" Weiss confessed awkwardly.

"Oh… sure, I guess…" Ruby nodded, "You can have first turn at the shower." She added with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weiss' eyes snapped open when she heard Ruby gasp Jaune's name, and sit up. She laid quietly in the dark room, watching her partner intently as she sat with her face in her hands. "Pyrrha…" Ruby whispered. Weiss closed her eyes quickly as Ruby glanced her way. she silently climbed out of bed and changed from her pajamas into her blouse, skirt and hood, leaving corset, stockings and boots where they were, and snuck out of the room. Weiss, slid out of bed quickly and followed her out, trailing her down the hallway. She could tell this was a path Ruby was very familiar with in the dim hallway lights.

Weiss found her at the top of the stairs peering out at the balcony rooftop. "What are we looking at?"

"WEISS?!" Ruby squeaked before covering her own mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Following you," Weiss replied raising her scarred eyebrow in question.

 _Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced!_

Weiss eyes widened at the familiar voice as Ruby just looked down sadly and bit her lip.

The two girls looked out the crack of the door to see Jaune standing with his scroll propped on the railing.

They watched as the video of Pyrrha instructed Jaune and he followed the orders perfectly with a skill Weiss never saw from him in Beacon.

 _OK… Now... Assuming you weren't cheating… We can take a break. I know this can be frustrating, and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount… but I want you to know that I'm proud of you…_

Jaune collapsed to his knees, his sword clanging to the concrete balcony. The girls could hear his angry, heartbroken sobs.

 _I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we began training, and I know this is just the beginning! Jaune… I… I… I want you to know I'm happy to be a part of your life. I'll always be here for you Jaune… RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRV Alright Jaune, just like we practiced!_

"Jaune…" Weiss breathed.

"He loved her, Weiss…" Ruby said softly, "He loves her still. And it's destroying him." She said, turning her big, sad silver eyes to her partner. "And I don't know what to do to help him…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, far above the hotel Team RNJR, Qrow, Oscar and Weiss were staying, Professor Lionheart and Dr. Watts looked out over the city of haven. "Excuse me, Professor," Watts said, as his scroll began to vibrate. He stepped to the side of the office, while the aged professor looked out Mistral and his school.

"As you wish, m'lady," Watts said, closing his scroll and glancing toward the professor. "Salem has moved up the time table. The attack is tonight."

"That wasn't part of the deal," Lionheart turned toward the gentleman villain, "I haven't had time to evacuate the children from the school…"

"Something far more important has happened," Watts stated, "Unless you and your staff do not wish to be spared…"

"As… she wishes…" Lionheart sighed, walking over to his desk, and pressed a few buttons on his terminal, deactivating first Haven Academy, then Mistral itself's defenses.

"Forgive me, Ozpin…" Lionheart sighed as his monitor flashed warning signs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinder Fall released a deep breath as she slowly came out of what felt like a deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up in shock when she realized she had them both.

"Hello again," a sultry voice spoke from her side. The brunette glanced down, to find her body completely healed and only with a silk bedsheet over her pale skin. Her yellow eyes turned to the redhead who laid beside her, dressed in a black corset, very thin, almost panties-like shorts, and long black stockings.

"What…" Cinder asked, and was shocked to hear her own voice.

"You're mine now, Cinder," the emerald eyed vampiress smiled darkly, "And this is your home now…" she said, as Cinder glanced out the bedroom window, looking over a massive, oddly abstract designed, and overall frightening city-sized castle. "Welcome to Castlevania."

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Boy of Yore will soon take up the Sword_

 _One who despairs in his helplessness cannot change the winds of fate_

 _The Boy of Yore will soon take up the Dark Sword_

 _Hate and Anger are a double-edged blade_

 _the day will soon come, when he bares his teeth against destiny_

 _To those reaching for a dream, chasing after more than just your life_

 _If you ever will succeed, you will have to make your sacrifice_

 _To think that any dream could be coming true, if you never take a single risk…_

 _So, step on up, and take it, take it!_

 _Fool's indecision, just an illusion_

 _Maybe your reckless bravery_

 _Liberty's pawn they're pressing you on_

 _The Shackled will ride to victory!_

 _Sick of the cage, that's just the beginning_  
 _We're a disgrace until we're winning_  
 _Over the walls like hunters, we're fighting_  
 _They're not the predators anymore!_

 _Hungry to kill, you'll never forget this_  
 _Piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance_  
 _Bloody the bow and arrow in crimson,_  
 _Rally the hunters to war!_

 _ **\- Jonathan Young "The Crimson Bow and Arrow"**_

 **CASTLEVANIA: Bloody Tears like Roses**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Vampire Killer**_

 _ **Atlas**_

Emerald's eyes slowly fluttered open as she felt the bumps from the vehicle she was riding in. "oh my head…" she groaned, holding her head, and glanced to see Mercury driving them in a stolen truck.

"Figured this off-road path would wake you up finally, Em," Mercury said without taking his eyes from the road.

"Where are we?" Emerald asked, glancing around.

"Outskirts of Atlas, we're past even the Grimm devastated areas," Mercury stated, "Dad used to hide out this way after big jobs. This place is horrible, even the Grimm won't set foot."

"What happened… Cinder?!" She sat up quickly as her mind regained focus.

"That… thing that attacked her," Mercury explained, "Ripped her throat out… she's dead. And… it looks like you're the new Fall Maiden, congrats!"

"I… I can't believe she's gone…" Emerald eyes teared up as she looked at her hands. "I don't… feel any different…"

"Might need to learn how to do it," Mercury shrugged, "The last two so called Fall Maidens weren't that impressive. I wouldn't worry too much."

"Whatever…" Emerald glanced away, and brushed the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Hey…"

"What?" Mercury asked, as she pointed forward, toward what looked like chimney smoke.

"I thought you said no one set foot out here…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bumblebee engine roared as she came to a stop just outside Haven Academy in Mistral. "We made it before sun up, I can't wait to surprise my baby sister," Yang said, as she and Isaiah dismounted the motorcycle.

"Thank you again, Yang," Isaiah said, before reaching for his rifle when she gasped loudly. "What's…"

"UNCLE QROW!" She said, launching herself into the bar, and tackling her uncle off the bar stool.

"Look, Dude, I swear I didn't know she had a boyfriend…" Qrow said as he tried to wrestle out of Yang's hold, he blinked when he felt her curves, "Or a girlfriend…"

"Uncle Qrowwwwwwwwwww stop being stupid!" Yang let go, and smiled at him.

"What are you doing out here, Sparky," Qrow asked as Yang helped him up with her prosthetic arm. Qrow cocked an eyebrow, "Atlas tech? bout time they did something helpful…"

"I'm looking for Ruby, is she here?" Yang said, planting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, she's here, probably up there with the Schnee girl," Qrow, glanced toward the inn farther up the road. He then finally laid eyes on Isaiah, "So, that time already huh…"

Isaiah patted the case to his thigh, "Sooner than expected, but Dad did play extra dirty last time. Shouldn't be surprised he came back angry."

"The boy, he's not ready," Qrow frowned and shook his head.

"Name a Belmont who truly was ready for the horrors they must face, Branwen," Isaiah sighed, "If he survived the Battle of Beacon and made it across Anima, then he's ready for Vampire Killer and the fate that comes with her."

"Alright then," Qrow sighed, "I'll take Yang to her sister. The boy is on the roof of the inn, beating himself up. So, go ahead, give him his last mission…"

"Last mission, Vampire Killer? … what's going on? Who is this guy?" Yang demanded, her eyes starting to change to red.

"Just say Pyrrha wasn't your only friend fated to a suicide mission, kiddo… now c'mon, let's go find Ruby." Qrow said, leading Yang away from the priest, who glanced up to the roof top at the inn, seeing Jaune standing alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Mistral**

Ruby was sleeping soundly with Weiss snoring lightly with her arm thrown over her. "Hey, kiddo, Ruby… wake up," Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes to see her uncle looking down at her, "Wake up, someone wants to see you…"

"Professor Lionheart?" Ruby asked, gently moving Weiss's arm and getting out of bed carefully not to wake her this time.

"No, not yet, someone else I think you'll want to see more," Qrow smiled. "Now hurry up, don't waste time."

Ruby nodded, and followed her uncle out of the room, neither noticing someone heading in the direction of their room from the other direction.

"What's going on…" Ruby started to ask, as they rounded a corner to find Yang leaning against the wall waiting. "Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang called, waving as she stepped from the wall and started to run toward her waving sister.

"Yang!" Ruby cried happily waving.

"Ruby!" Yang's face contorted in anger as her eyes turned red.

"Yang?" Ruby slowly lowered her arm fearfully.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, breaking off into a run toward her.

"Oh, sugar honey ice tea!" Ruby yelped, turning and running away.

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY!" Yang called as she chased after her.

All the while, Qrow smiled fondly at them. "Kids…"

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Ruby called back toward her angry sister.

"EXPLAIN LATER, BUTT WHOOPING FIRST!" Yang yelled, hot on her heels, "I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A BAD IDEA! AND NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT LISTEN, BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! YOU LEFT IN THE NIGHT WITH A STUPID NOTE! A STUPID NOTE! AND YOU ARE NOT TOO BIG FOR ME TO PUT YOU ACROSS MY KNEE AND WEAR YOU OUT, AND THIS HAND IS GONNA HURT A LOOOT MORE!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ruby cried out as Yang finally tackled her.

While the happy reunion of the Rose/Xiao Long sisters, back in Ruby and Qrow's room, Weiss remained cocooned in the bed, and missed the door slowly open, and the figure silently walk in smiling seductively toward the human sized mound on the bed. The woman's eyes saw Ruby's pajamas on the floor and smiled hungrily toward the bed. "Your niece is gone, Lover… hope you don't mind a very pleasant wakeup call…" the woman said as she slowly removed her uniform, carefully placing it on the table.

Silently she climbed into bed, and began to kiss Weiss' face, moaning softly with every kiss, till she reached her jawline, when she froze. "Qrow… did you shave?"

She reached for the lamp by the bed and turned it on, and as the light illuminated the room, a pajama wearing Weiss Schnee looked up in horror at her older sister, who was now wearing nothing but a matching horrified expression.

Twin screams filled the inn.

Ruby, Yang, and Qrow all glanced toward the direction of the screams, and moved quickly to the commotion. The three threw open the door to find Weiss staring blankly and Winter trying to cover herself.

"Ah, sisters… not the first time I had a pair in my bed…" Qrow shrugged.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby cried out.

"What is going on?!" Winter snapped.

"Ms. Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet you again at this… uh… crossing…" Ruby said awkwardly, doing a bad curtsy.

Ruby yelped when a pillow slammed into her face.

"I thought it was you, what is my sister doing in your bed, Qrow?!" Winter snapped angrily.

"She's not in my bed, my Ice Queen," Qrow smirked, "She's in Ruby's." Ruby and Weiss' cheeks both turned bright red as Yang's eyes goggled.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked, looking between her sister and her former teammate.

"I uh…" Ruby squeaked, but before she could try to explain the situation, the whole building shook from an explosion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several miles away, Blake Belladonna sat up quickly from the tent she was sleeping in. She shook the memories of her nightmare from her mind, before reaching for the black pajama top to cover her modesty.

"Don't cover up on my account," a voice spoke from her side, "You weren't very shy last night. Why start now?"

Sun Wukong smiled cheekily at the cat faunus with the blanket over his lower half. Blake rolled her eyes and looked at the time on her scroll. "You were … distracting last night, and you need to get back to your tent. If Daddy catches you in here like this, he'll do more than 'really not like you'…"

"Not that I'm complaining, but … after last night, I get the feeling you and Taurus were more than co-leaders of the White Fang…"

"I made a lot of mistakes with Adam," Blake sighed, glancing away as Sun stood up and pulled his pants on. "A lot of regrets… But… it was nice. Last night." She smiled at him, "It was the first time I remember not regretting … doing that. It felt good. Thank you."

"Well, I enjoyed it, too… uh… obviously…" Sun blushed, "Anyway time to exit stage… oh dear…"

"Please tell me it's not my dad outside…" Blake said looking over his shoulder outside the tent, both watched as dark smoke rose from the direction of Mistral. "We're too late…" She turned and reached for her gear and clothing, "Sun, hurry, get Mom and Dad, and rally the forces! We have to hurry!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaune ran through the instructions Pyrrha left behind yet again as the night moved on. Listening to her words, it was like she was still there. He could still feel her palms touching his face, and her lips pressing to his. And the sad determination in her eyes as she shoved him into that locker.

Deep down, he knew she did it to protect him. Yes, he had come a long way, but they both knew he especially didn't stand a prayer against the Fall Maiden. But that didn't stop the pain. That didn't stop the guilt. That didn't stop the longing to die by her side. Now, he had no choice to press on, in hopes that he could become strong enough to avenge her.

"You've come a long way, Wolftail," Isaiah said, walking up on the rooftop, carrying the metal case. "You've gotten very strong, but that's not the weapon you're destined to wield."

"Isaiah, what are you doing here?" Jaune turned to his older cousin. "Wait… you don't mean…"

The priest picked up the case and held it toward Jaune. "It's time for the Belmont to hunt the night once again."

"Dracula…" Jaune closed his eyes, "I'm not worthy of the name Belmont."

"That why you're using your mother's maiden name, Jaune?" Isaiah asked, "Arc is a good name. I'll grant you that. But it's not the name you're going to be remembered by for generations to come."

"Castlevania has risen already, Jaune, Vampire Killer thirsts for evil blood," Isaiah opened the case to reveal a weapon shaped like a cross, as a slow rain began to fall upon them. Long ago the enchanted weapon, made to destroy all things of pure evil, was simply a whip. But as weapon technology came with the creation of transforming Dust Weapons, the Belmont of the age made some modifications. A long handle ending with a stake, jagged blades on either side of the cross, and at the end, a sharp tail on the retracted whip. The 'combat cross' itself was black with gold trim, and the hidden whip was red as the blood it was destined to draw.

Jaune unconsciously reached into the case, and pulled the weapon toward him. Vampire Killer seemed to vibrate and purr at the contact. "You have been chosen, son."

"No, I'm not good enough…" Jaune said, staring at the cross. "Go back home, give it to Sonya, she's much better at using a whip than me… or even dad…"

"I can't… Dracula… struck your home first…" Isaiah said without breaking eye contact. "Your parents… your sisters… they're all dead." He said as lightning began to flash through the sky.

"What?" Jaune took a step back as if he had been slapped. "That's not… that can't… no…"

"They're gone, and we're all that's left," Isaiah stated, "Vampire Killer has chosen you for the task. Only you can face Dracula and end this. Only you can avenge them. Only you can avenge your family… only you can avenge Pyrrha Nikos. And Vampire Killer will cut the path for you."

Jaune fell to his knees, clinging to the combat cross with both hands. The building rocked from explosions all throughout Mistral. "And now, Salem has made her play for the relic. Just as she did at Beacon. More of your friends will be hurt today, Jaune," Isaiah walked to the edge of the rooftop, looking on as Grimm and White Fang soldiers began to flood the streets. "You will lose more. More of your team. Are you ready to grieve for more of them? Or are you ready to give up this mask you've worn to get into Beacon, and be the Belmont? Which will it be?"

Pain, anger, fear, and hatred began to swirl within Jaune out of control as he clung to the combat cross. Tears rolled down his face. It was too much. Far too much…

"Use it." Isaiah growled.

Jaune trembled, his knuckles growing white within his armored gloves as he gripped the weapon.

"Use it." Isaiah repeated a little louder.

Jaune clinched his eyes shut, and brought the flat of the cross to his forehead.

"Use it!" Isaiah said even louder.

And Jaune's eyes snapped open, all the hate. All the pain. Seeing the shock of Pyrrha after she was tricked into killing Penny. The kiss goodbye at Beacon Tower. Learning Pyrrha would never return to him. Seeing Ruby in a coma. The broken look in Yang's eyes, both at her severed limb and the abandonment of her partner. Learning the truth of what Ozpin and the others pushed on Pyrrha. All the struggles and hardships they went through getting to Mistral. All of it. Jaune gripped it all internally like he was gripping Vampire Killer with his hands. As if baptized in the anger and hatred festered inside him, he shot to his feet.

He left Jaune Arc on the ground, now he stood, with the legendary weapon in his hand, Jaune Belmont roared to the heavens, baring his teeth to the cruel destiny that had taken so much from him.

"You were never meant to be a Huntsman, Jaune," Isaiah stated, pulling his rifle and placing it on his shoulder. "You were born to be the alpha predator. Now then… let's get to work."

And as the city was being overwhelmed with the darkness and fear of the Grimm, a spark of hope shined in the storm.

For the Belmont Clan hunts the night.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next chapter: the Battle of Haven.**

A/N somethings happened fast, and somethings will be touched on later when they all have a chance to sit down and catch up... at least the ones willing to sit down and catch up ;) the gang is all coming back together, but will they live long enough to make up and be the team RWBY once were? and who will Emerald and Mercury meet in those outskirts? one thing is certain... war is coming. Will Jaune Ruby and their friends be ready?


End file.
